


The Left Hand

by Dis (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Holiday Harbinger 2018, M/M, Post Game, Soft Boys, it's short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Dis
Summary: Scott is done with the Initiative and the political bullshit. He is on a 'Vacation' AKA Missing from the Nexus and Tempest, hiding on Kadara.Holiday Harbinger 2018 gift!





	The Left Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by SpicyRedPaladin
> 
> For jolbalrok on tumblr!

Kadara Port was quiet this time of night; with Sloane gone and out of the picture; the Collective had taken over. It was oddly peaceful, dealing with the Nexus, part of that was due to Sarah Ryder; the human Pathfinder’s twin. Speaking of the Pathfinder, the man was sitting up in bed. Short brown hair wild and untamed on top of his head. Light blue eyes looked down at the man who was lying beside him. Scott reached out and gently ran his thumb over honey skin. After Meridian, Scott abandoned the Initiative. Was it an impulsive decision? Absolutely.  Scott wouldn’t trade it for the world though; he was done with the whole of Nexus and Tann. Especially Tann. The Pathfinder pulled himself out of bed, fixing his sweatpants and walking out to the balcony. The moon was high in the sky; no one was up at this time. 

 

Scott had let his undercut grow out a little; the scars from the Archon adorned his pale abdomen. The stubble that he had grew just a tiny bit, turning into a short beard. There were nights where he couldn’t sleep, nightmares and night terrors plagued the now 23 year-old. Leaning against the railing of the balcony, Scott reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. Was his disappearance was expected? Nope. The man was on the Hyperion after the battle, but that was it. He never answered his first summons on the Ark nor answered his com lines. He thought back to all of those times where he cheated death: when he was on Habitat 7, the Archon capturing him when the Salarians needed Scott, and when the bastard Kett got to SAM and severed their connection. 

 

Hands soon wrapped around his middle, a head resting on the Pathfinder’s shoulder. “You should come back to bed.” The accented and sleepy voice suggested. Lips were pressed to a pale shoulder. Scott couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips, this- the Collective, Reyes. They were his family now. Scott gave a tiny hum, not agreeing but just-there. “You’re thinking too much, Scott. I know that noise.” A low chuckle was heard from the other behind Ryder.

 

“I can’t help it.” Scott mused as he pressed back against the warm body. “A part of me wants to return to spite Tann, but; I’m not going to be their pawn anymore.” Turning around, Scott wrapped his arms over the taller man’s shoulders. The man leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the other. Aqua eyes slipping close before placing his own head on the other’s shoulder. “I Just- I don’t know what to do.” He murmured lowly.

 

Hands ran up his bare back, the other gave a low hum. “Why don’t you join the Collective?” He wasn’t averse to that idea to be honest. Having Scott close to him and safe? It’d be worth it. “We could always use an extra hand, especially with those biotics of yours.” The other eagerly returned the kiss that Scott gave him. Golden eyes alight with amusement, black undercut hair messy and untamed. 

 

“Me? With the Collective?” Scott scoffed with a low chuckle before humming softly, mulling over the idea. “I don’t see why not. You could hide me from the Nexus and I’d do your dirty work, knowing you.” He teased as he reached up, running his fingers through the other’s messy hair. He saw a black brow raise in suspicion. “What? Come on Reyes; you know it’s true.” He grumbled before giving quite the yelp as he was picked up by the other. A light blush painted his cheeks in the process. 

 

Reyes walked back into their home, placing Scott on the bed and crawling over him. The smuggler smirked as he kissed up from Scott’s collarbone and to his neck. “No. You wouldn’t be doing my dirty work. You’d be by my side, most likely my left hand.” Reyes admitted, pressing his hands on the bed. “I wouldn’t let you do all of the grunt work, Ryder. You’re too important to me now.”    
  
“‘Too important’ am I now?” Scott started as he rested his against Reyes shoulders. “I guess I can do that.” He teased before tilting his neck back for the other man. “We should get some rest though. Don’t you have a meeting?” The Pathfinder reached up and ran his fingers through Reyes’ hair and sighed softly.

 

“Fuck the meetings.” Reyes replied with a playful tone, enjoying how the other seemed to relax around him. He was glad that he didn’t have to do more than just be close to Scott. “But, you’re right. We should get some sleep, heaven knows that we won’t get much tomorrow.” He managed a low chuckled before rolling over to his side, pulling the young man close to him. “Sleep well, Scott.” he whispered softly. Scott slowly was becoming lead in his arms, his mind at ease from nightmares and night terrors once again. 


End file.
